undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
CaptiveTale
BEHIND BARS. WHERE THEY SHOULD BE. Long ago, two races ruled over Earth, HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, the humans feared the monsters would gain too much power, So they captured and enslaved the monsters. Eventually, the humans used their captives as tools. The monsters were used for the humans' personal needs. This is their story. This AU, CaptiveTale, is about the humans capturing and enslaving the monsters, for their own needs. Pretty messed up, right? Yeah, humans are douchebags. Rules * You must gain permission from at least two of our creators. * No 4th wall breakers, not even the green screen. * Follow the rules, no CfD, yeah, yeah, blah. * Ask on one of our walls please. * Follow these rules too. To show you did, don't disobey them please. ;) * You must say what type of security they are in: Normal, Isolated, Maximum Security, or Quarantine. * You must give which 'Group' your OC is labeled in. * Give a paragraph describing them and the job they have. Characters Canon Flowey MISSING "We've lost that flower bastard! It just disappeared! Our troops are dying, with white bullets in their chests!" Flowey is no-where to be seen... Toriel Normal "She seems to be fine. Her working skills are a bit off. She needs to work more, or else we're gonna have to put her down." Toriel works in the furnace room, she makes sure power is running. She is loyal to humans, out of fear of being punished for resistance. While she does her work as efficiently as she can, she still isn't on the level of some others working in the furnace room with her. Sans Normal "It keeps sleeping. We threatened to put down the other one, and that's when it starts working for us! It's like a machine!" Sans is his normal, lazy self to start. He doesn't do much in the terms of work that he's ordered to do. That is, until guards start threatening Papyrus. Sans will do anything told, and will do it quickly and efficiently to boot. Sans has never rebelled against the humans in any way, out of a mixture of laziness and concern for Papyrus' well being. Papyrus Normal "Claims it's easy. Ha! Just give him more work! But it seems the other one is getting more tired." Papyrus does his work as told, and can do it rather well. However, his over-bearing self gets the better of him, and he starts to claim that the work is too easy. The humans have responded to this by giving him more work to do. However, it got to the point where he couldn't manage all of it, and Sans started helping him do the work. He's never rebelled against the humans out of his kind nature. Undyne Isolated "It keeps attacking us. It has so much faith, and it won't give up!" Undyne repetitively rebels, only to get beaten and whipped. Yet, no matter how much they torture her, she doesn't ever stop rebelling. Then again, the humans haven't employed the fullest of their torturing abilities on her yer. She has even sometimes tried to kill off guards. This, of course, never works. She works in a sanitation room. Alphys Normal "This one does everything well. Falls too much, though." Alphys is the one that builds stuff for the humans. She makes over 20 machines in a week, or at least has to. She never rebels against humans because... Well, what is she going to do, exactly? Mettaton Isolated "It keeps kicking our guards down. We might need to tie it up in maximum security." Mettaton is always in EX Form, as he cannot do work otherwise. He works in a mine. He constantly rebels, similar to Undyne. However, he never succeeds with killing anyone, and he has not been faced with the fullest extent of the human's torturing yet. Asgore Normal "Ah... The king... He's now loyal to us, so I guess I'm the king now..." Asgore is very loyal, as he is very lawful. He works efficiently, being used as an all-rounder, doing basically anything, from working in the furnace rooms, to mining. He has never attempted to rebel, mainly due to his calm, law-abiding nature. Original Characters Achilles Isolated "It just won't stop! It kills our men, robs our supplies, and plants bombs in important places!" Achilles is very rebellious. He won't listen to anyone not giving him respect. He works in the mines, and lives in a bunk, with no-one. Emily Isolated "She has shown to be a very good worker, but has shown a dark side when sent too far, even attacking her handler and the guards. It seems a muzzle stresses her out, so we've put one on her, to be taken off if she's had a good day. This seems to keep her in check." Emily is a good and (mostly) respectful worker. Ulder has however non-lethally attacked guards on occasion, getting Emily in trouble. As such she has filed down claws and a muzzle. The muzzle is sometimes removed as a privilege/treat if she has been good and has done well at work. She works by pulling carts full of resources along. Bryson Security "Jesus Christ! The thing almost burned down one of our supply houses! And it literally threw our guards around! Worst part is, it didn't move! We need to get this thing under control. '''Now.'"'' Bryson is currently in Maximum Security, labeled as a Rebel. He is being highly watched after almost burning down a supply house and throwing 2 guards into the fire, both emerging with bad third degree burns. His powers are put to good use though, alternating from the furnace room too hauling treasures in the mine. Finnaeus Normal Finnaeus is currently labeled as a Loyal. While Finnaeus wishes to rebel against the humans and help his fellow monsters, he remains loyal out of fear of what might happen. Because of his quick speed, he is used to transport items to and from different locations. Clover Isolated Clover is classified as a rebel. Clover is extremely rebelious to humans for enslaving monsters for their selfish reasons and will do anything in his power to help fellow monsters. Though he is quickly put back in line if they threat to kill other monsters though. Since he is a child he has no good attributes so he is just put to work in the mines. Italias Security "How does she do it? We've changed the locks, we search her room every day, it doesn't make sense. She is not to be let out!" Italias is quite the troublemaker. While she doesn't destroy anything or hurt anyone except if they cause a problem to her, she is widely know for managing to escape maximum security multiple times, but she's never escaped the compound. She doesn't bother with freeing other monsters. [UNKNOWN NAME] Security "Whoever- or whatever- this thing is, we need it destroyed NOW." NAME was found tearing up a warehouse, before he was restrained. There were 17 human casualties. He was tried to be used for heavy-labor, but any attempts to restrain him have been met with failure. As a last resort, the humans locked him up in a heavy-duty facility. He now remains there, growing in power daily, waiting for the perfect moment to strike... Slade Normal Slade is suspected of being a rebel, although he never publicly says anything about hating the humans, it can obviously be seen as to how he feels towards them, he is tortured more often then most neutral prisoners, mostly because of the accusations of him being a rebel, they often torture him to see if he knows anything about the rebels that they can exploit. Slade has only ever shown care towards one human, Lil. When monsters started getting captured, Lil tried to help Slade hide or even escape before they could capture him, but the efforts were worthless. Lil Olpav Floqour Lil tries to sneak down to work rooms to often talk to Slade, or just other monsters in general, she has shown to be very friendly towards monsters, more specifically the neutral individuals. She is suspected by guards of trying to sneak food and equipment to the prisoners, hoping to get some of them out of the prison, she has tried to become a guard several times in the past, failing every attempted entry, she thinks that its wrong to keep the monsters captive, and that they should find a peaceful alternative to slavery, like releasing them, she has past stated that if monsters get treated like slaves, so should some humans. Khira Normal Khira, or more known by the guards and scientists as the Soulless Flame, was first set into Max Sec. after first entering the building and injuring 20 professional guards equipped with high military grade gear. After a few years, Khira started seeming like he broke down, and was Loyal to the Humans, but that was a trick, he was accutally the most mentally unbroken person in the Tower, and he was plotting something big, that surpasses any escape. Now put into the Loyal Group category when he still was a Neutral/Rebel, his plan has started rolling out of Phase 1. Dakota and Echo Employee Dakota works in the Cafeteria but also does custodial work when needed. She hasn't been working there long and is still a bit nervous around the Monsters. The people in charge are c aware of hers and Echo's connection but pretend they don't. They're simply observing the pair to see if they could potentially be of use. Anyu Quarantine When Anyu's birth defect was discovered, it was decided she would be moved to Quarantine until they could either find a way to strengthen her enough to make her a decent worker or she turned thirteen at which point they would drain what little energy she had. Her parents fought back fiercely but were sent to Isolation and drained soon after Sarah Frost security "Jesus Christ she's insane! She keeps attacking the guards with ice if they come near! We finally were able to get her under control after we torched her with fire." Sarah frost is extremely rebellious and dangerous when the humans imprisoned her once they found out she was a monster. When they tried to capture her she fought back injuring 18 heavily armed guards . They soon captured her once they attacked her with flame throwers. Now in a heated cell with many burns, she is watched carefully in case she attacks. Sarah works in furnace room mostly because the heat weakens her. Michael Carter Isolation "Can't he ever give up?! He's constantly escaping his cell, all because he wanted to help the monsters escape! Keep him in solitary confinement, he won't stop talking to others." Michael here is a Rebel. Once the monsters were captured, he started his own individual riot and attempted to free monsters but was inevitably caught and put in Normal security on a different prison for humans. However, he constantly escaped his cell using many different tactics trying to reach the Monster's prison, but was put in Maximum Security. Then, he started having constant arguments with other prisoners over the future of monsters. He was then put in Isolation, threatened to be executed if he keeps his act up. He has quieted down... Until now. Eneich Skullwind Security "Get that thing in maximum security! NOW!" Eneich was a semi-well behaved prisoner for some time until something changed in him and he went crazy and heavily injured 10 guards, and more had he not been restrained. He, or 'it' as he is now called by the guards, is kept in a straight jacket in Maximum security and, of course, classified as a rebel. When he is to be freed he is put to work in the mines under heavy guard, and even then, only for a short time. Felcian Security “''They’re an interesting case. We can’t do much to hurt them, but they never rebel as long as we don’t talk to or approach them. They’re useful for heating, however.” Felcian is only in maximum security due to her nature of being able to melt or burn through a lot of things, however she is rather docile and considered loyal as long as she is left alone. She’s not useful for moving resources due to her body, however the heat coming off of her is used to supply heating when it’s cold. Sometimes the guards will knock on her cell to annoy her in order for her to produce more heat. ''Groups'' The monsters have been classified into different categories by humans, based on how subservient they are and how much resistance they give. '''Loyals' Monsters who have completely given in, becoming subservient with little to no resistance. These will most commonly be contained in The Bunks. Loyals are occasionally given different privileges that others aren't, such as using their cell leisure time to visit other cells, or having slightly longer breaks. However, these are few and far between. Neutrals Monsters who occasionally provide non-aggressive resistance to the rule of humans. While these are still kept in The Bunks, they are treated to occasional torturing, but not at severe levels. Neutrals are not given any privileges, and often times get options taken away from them, like limited breaks. Rebels Monsters who commonly put up aggressive resistances to the humans. These monsters are not kept in The Bunks for the safety of those who are loyal. Instead, they are kept in Isolation or Maximum Security. These monsters are given routine sever torture. They have all will restricted, to the point where one step out of line will result in being incapacitated and tortured immediately. Locations The Tower The Tower is a rather tall building, with many floors, and is the center of the prison. 1st Floor The 1st Floor is the elevator room that transports everything. Basically a lobby room. 2nd Floor The second floor acts as a torture room. There are magic drainers that can shatter a soul, to just drowning them. 3rd Floor Monsters are not allowed on the 3rd Floor and up. The 3rd Floor is the Lounge Room. 4th Floor The 4th Floor is the Council Room, where the humans make their decisions. 5th Floor The 5th Floor is the Guards' Rooms. Bunk beds, tables, etc. 6th Floor The 6th Floor keeps the main staff. 7th Floor The 7th Floor is where the head lives. 8th Floor The 8th Floor contains all the energy and magic collected, collected to be a super-weapon. Basement/Furnace Room Where the Furnaces are. Monsters working there are closely inspected. The Mines The Mines are where most monsters work to get the humans valuable treasures. The Bunks The rooms for the monsters. Each cell may contain up to 10 monsters. They each have a pair of dirty bunk beds without mattresses or blankets or pillows. The Outhouse The Outhouse is near the Bunks, where during a specific time, monsters are let there to do their 'waste disposal.' The Isolation Chambers Where the Isolated Monsters live, there are usually only one in each room, and they get minimum food. Maximum Security The monsters in Maximum Security are always on surveillance. Guards flood the area, expecting a breach. The Maximum Security rooms give the monsters no space to move in. Cafeteria The monsters are chained and led to the Cafeteria, where food is served. They serve slop. The maximum security ones get fed through the holes in their cells. The Gym Where monsters get stronger to do more work. Treadmills, weights, etc. There's a shower room next door. The Forests A small forest teeming with life to the north of the compound. The 'oasis' that monsters plan to break out to, unknowing of the sweeps the humans do there constantly. Confiscated Contraband Shed The place where all contraband is put. Filled with basic weapons, some tools, and, strangely enough, a ping pong table. ??? A room with unknown shape, size, or purpose, only a closed door with a sturdy lock. Shifts 6:00: Time to wake up. 6:15: Morning roll call 7:00: Council Meeting 7:30: Breakfast 8:00: Outhouse 8:30: Work 11:00: Cleanup Time 12:00: Lunch 12:45: Work 1:15: Afternoon Roll Call 2:00: Leisure Period In Cells 2:45: Inspection 3:00: Gym Period 3:50: 10 Minute Rest 4:00: Keep Working with a Few Breaks in Between. 8:00: Lottery (One monster gets chosen to die.) 9:00: Back to Cells 11:00: Lights out 12:30 Random search Credit * Idea by AshleyTheBlindVisionary. Thanks Ash! Trivia * Idea was formed in chat. Category:AU Category:RP AU